


Demise

by Yuriii



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Character Death, Dark Character, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriii/pseuds/Yuriii
Summary: When all you have are memories. No thoughts are left behind. When all is lost but the little things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wanted to write about this pairing Lu Bu x Liu Bei. I like this pairing think about it guys : D. Also people need to do a pairing about Cao Cao x Liu Bei or this one!
> 
> Pairing: Lu Bu x Liu Bei

As the battle was over. Lu Bu was being dragged inside as he fighting against the ropes. He knew his end was here but yet.

He wasn't even done yet.

There were a few things that he gotta do... For him... He was angry that he of all people supported Cao Cao.

As he fought against the bounds again. His followers were their whimpering in fear. Some had accepted their faith.

His memories of him and Liu Bei. The times they spent together was keeping fighting for a better world for him.

As he stares angrily at Cao Cao sitting his stupid throne with a content look on his face. With Liu Bei standing by his side with a frown looking away.

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei standing next to their oath brother.

Lu Bu sneered at them.

As they probably don't even know that he fucked their ' _oath_ ' brother.

And stood Zhang Liao ready for death as he on his knees.

He was proud of him. For standing on his own, but still, he kinda wished to see him shaken in fear like him.

He was proud that some of his men surrender along with him. It wasn't an easy task either since that swine name Cao Cao had the castle surrounded.

He told his men to cut off his head and give it. To that swine better yet Liu Bei. But they told him and that they should surrender together. He sigh and agreed.

He wanted no... He **NEED** a drink now.

"Cao Cao! Give me one last chance! I can help you bring the world to it ground!" He pleaded.

Maybe if he save his own ass he could be with Liu Bei one last time. Even kill him to bring him down with him.

Liu Bei lean over and whispered into Cao Cao's ear.

Cao Cao stare at Lu Bu once last time before turning to his men.. With these finally words was gonna be the last.

**"Kill Lu Bu."**


End file.
